ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something's Missing (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Clank is looking through the first journey record and the re-visit to Middle-Earth. And Clank can't figure this puzzle out. Ratchet, Jake, Reia and Talwyn visits the bridge to check on him. Reia: Clank? It's almost past night time. What are you doing here? Clank: I'm still trying to find out what we're missing back in Middle-Earth. It doesn't make any sense.. Talwyn: Maybe you should get some rest, Clank. You know, there's something odd going on with this 'Skeleton King'. Jake P.: Isn't that the warning Predaking is saying to us? Ratchet: Maybe, son.. - The entire starship has a incoming call from a hero recently met. Clank: Incoming message from Aaron! Ratchet: On screen. - The huge screen is shown Aaron and his group in a new location. Aaron: Hey, Ratchet! We just finished an adventure in Neverland, and our on... *notices* Hey. Is something--? Keith: You guys seem a little on edge lately. Megan: You can tell us, we want to help. Jake M.: Yeah, so what's the matter? Ratchet: Aaron, I know we have recently met, but there's something that we need to know. Talwyn: Seeing that you guys are very strong, we thought you have the answers to this mystery.. Reia: In your travels, did you ever encountered 'The Skeleton King'? Aaron: *Shocked* Yeah. We've met him. The Skeleton King is someone you don't want to mess with if possible. Megan: Yeah, but he didn't use to be like that. Aaron: The Skeleton King was once a human alchemist, a being that combines science with magic, and the one who created The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, or SRMTHF for short. Keith: He did so because of an accident that the Mandarin caused. He brought the King of all Darkness, an adversary we hope you don't meet, named Lucifer. The Son of the Morning, who is also called Lucifer the Devil, tainted the alchemist with darkness, and corrupted his very soul. He removed the Hyper Forces' memories of himself before he turn evil. Lucifer turn the kind alchemist into The Skeleton King. Aaron: Here is a picture of what he was as the alchemist, and his transformation into The Skeleton King. Brace yourselves. -A video is then shown of the alchemist and his creation of the Hyper Force while Ratchet and his crew watch. They see the Hyper Forces' memories being erased, and his transformation into The Skeleton King. Ratchet has a hard time seeing the rest of the video, not only because of its dark scenery, but also the camera was shaking too much. Alchemist: So, now what? Lucifer: The time has come for your descent into darkness. - Lucifer laughs as the alchemist yells in pain when he transformed into a monster. Lucifer: It is done. Arise Skeleton King, servant of the Dark Ones! - The Skeleton King laughs with greed of chaos in his wake. The camera suddenly stops and the screen returns to Aaron. Aaron: Are you alright? How did you come to hear that name? Ratchet: Predaking told us about it. Talwyn: If we continue our mission to restore time, he'll probably come after us. Reia: I know it's too risky, but we think Hatchet has something to do with The Skeleton King's rise to power. Clank: But, we can't confirm it until we can get to the bottom of this. Quorra: New journey record corruption located. Coordinating - Video Game Central. Aaron: What you said was true about us recently meeting, but I think we might be able to solve the problem a whole lot easier, if we work together. Safety in numbers, we faced the Skeleton King before, and we can do it again. Megan: If you're up for it, we might be able to know what 'Hatchet' is up to, along with fixing the corrupted area. We also need to watch out for any creatures of darkness along the way, Heartless, Nobodies, Demons, etc... Athena: Would you like to team up to find more about each other and restore time together? Keith: We'd be honored to help. Reia: It's a start. Thanks, guys. Ratchet: We'll see you there. Ratchet out. - The screen turns off and Ratchet and the others are wondering about Aaron's words. Jake P.: These guys are super strong, are they, daddy? Ratchet: Yes they are, Jake. Talwyn, get everyone else ready for departure. - Talwyn nodded and run towards the rest of the team. Reia, however, is starting to get anxious about Hatchet. Clank: Is something wrong? Reia: Hatchet.. He wouldn't dare go this far. Ratchet: How did you know? Reia: I know him..before I met you, Captain. Ratchet: I understand. We all do. Jake P.: Yeah. I'm sure there's still good left in him. Reia: I hope you're right, Jake.. - Ratchet and the others get ready to land as the intro starts. Category:Scenes